<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Недалекая от истины рабочая гипотеза by переводоведьма (wanderin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482849">Недалекая от истины рабочая гипотеза</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderin/pseuds/%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0'>переводоведьма (wanderin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>['Союз Спасения', ] - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Politics, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Utopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderin/pseuds/%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Они приняли рабочую гипотезу, что счастье в непрерывном познании неизвестного и смысл жизни в том же. Каждый человек - маг в душе, но он становится магом только тогда, когда начинает меньше думать о себе и больше о других". (братья Стругацкие "Понедельник начинается в субботу")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Сергей Трубецкой/Кондратий Рылеев, намек на Анна Бельская/Сергей Баранов, подразумевается Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин/Сергей Муравьев-Апостол, подразумевается Павел Пестель/Алексей Юшневский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Недалекая от истины рабочая гипотеза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[репост с фикбука]</p>
<p>Новогодний драббл из вселенной тгп. После событий "Вводного курса" и президентской свадьбы. Конец 2020 года.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <i>May we all have a vision now and then</i>
  </p>
<p>
    <i>Of the world where every neighbour is a friend,</i>
  </p>
<p>
    <i>May we all have our hopes, our will to try.</i>
  </p>
<p>
    <i>Abba</i>
  </p>
<p></p>
<p>По случаю празднования католического Рождества </p>
<p>и в преддверие наступающего Нового года</p>
<p>Чрезвычайный и Полномочный Посол Российской Федерации </p>
<p>в Аргентинской Республике</p>
<p>г-н Шпейер А. Н. имеет честь пригласить</p>
<p>
    <i>Президента Российской Федерации г-на Трубецкого С. П. с супругом</i>
  </p>
<p>на торжественный прием, который состоится в 20:00 23 декабря 2020 года в Посольстве Российской Федерации в Аргентинской Республике по адресу:<br/>
ул. Родригес Пенья 1741<br/>
Буэнос-Айрес</p>
<p>R.S.V.P.</p>
<p>+54-xx-xxxx-xx-xx</p>
<p>      – Мы опоздаем.<br/>
      – Плевать.<br/>
      – Сереж, мы – мы <i>правда</i> опозда- м…<br/>
      Пропустив мимо ушей взывающий к совести голос разума, Сережа и не подумал оторваться от выцеловывания от соблазнительно открытой шеи. Огладил спину, собирая складками собственную рубашку с утренней встречи (Кондратия они всегда украшали несправедливо больше), дернул его к себе – Кондратий съехал на край стола, рассмеялся тихим, нежно-обожающим смехом, осторожно уперся ладонями в плечи.<br/>
      – Пусти. Мне еще одеться.<br/>
      – Не надо тебе одеваться, –  пробурчал Сережа с явным сожалением, – всегда так ходи.<br/>
      Кондратий рассмеялся снова, громче, чище, пригладил Сережину прическу, еще пять минут назад безупречную, и примирительно сказал:<br/>
      – Боюсь, господин посол не оценит.<br/>
      Времени в самом деле оставалось впритык. Не ему, конечно, провалявшемуся до последнего в кровати было упрекать Сережу за потерю драгоценных минут на сборы, – но Кондратий, правда, понимал. Им как раз сшили новые костюмы, и Сережа уже давно облачился в свой, иссиня-черный, идеально подчеркивающий фигуру. Зашнуровал безупречно начищенные черные туфли, застегнул на руке часы, вдел запонки и повязал галстук.  Галстук… Кондратий опустил левую руку, наугад пошарил по краю столешницы, нащупал ручку. Бесшумно выдвинулся ящичек; так же на ощупь перебрав знакомые коробочки, Кондратий выловил нужную; вынул простую, элегантную булавку с благородно поблескивающим камнем. Сережа тем временем ловко расстегнул на нем половину пуговиц и снова недвусмысленно потянулся губами к шее – пришлось зажать ему рот ладонью, отодвинуть голову, пресекая возможные поползновения. Сережа поцеловал его ладонь и, смирившись, выпрямился.<br/>
      – Ты красивый, – пробормотал Кондратий, прикалывая булавку и разглаживая темный атлас галстука. – Какой же ты красивый.<br/>
      К счастью, Сережа ничего не ответил: в противном случае опасность все-таки опоздать рисковала подскочить до рекордных показателей.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      ...Выделившись из кортежа, автомобиль свернул в распахнувшиеся навстречу резные ворота и остановился боком к мощеной дорожке, подсвеченной вкрученными  по бокам в землю лампами.<br/>
      – Волнуешься?<br/>
      – Не привык, – пожал плечами Кондратий. – До сих пор. Все время боюсь налажать. Что-нибудь не то сказать или кого-нибудь оскорбить цветом носового платка.<br/>
      Сережа как-то странно, задумчиво переменился в лице.<br/>
      – У тебя дар слова. И убеждения. Ты дипломат от бога. – Повисла короткая, комфортная тишина. Снаружи вовсю суетились многочисленные серьезные люди, выполняющие многочисленные важные задачи, звучали голоса. Сережа нежно сжал его руку, поднес к губам и поцеловал кольцо на безымянном пальце. – Может быть, даже больше, чем я. Пойдем.<br/>
      Российское посольство располагалось в высоком особняке с характерным сводчатым входом, украшенным колоннами. Навстречу им, обаятельно улыбаясь, широким шагом спустился с крыльца посол Шпейер. Вольный южный дух Латинской Америки неуловимо отпечатался на его свободной походке, на том, как развевался, живя своей жизнью, стильный коричневый пиджак, как сверкала улыбка на загорелом лице. Он крепко пожал руку Сергею, не менее тепло приветствовал Кондратия, – это, должно быть, завтра окажется в новостях на сайте посольства, – помахал напоследок всем, кто остался во дворе, и пригласил их в зал.<br/>
      Было что-то чарующее, по-настоящему волшебное в том, как улыбались им их отражения из огромных блестящих зеркал в богато обставленных коридорах; было что-то по-детски смешное, наивно-прекрасное в роскошно украшенной ели здесь – и стройных пальмах за окном, силуэты которых вырисовывались на черном полотне теплой аргентинской ночи.<br/>
      – Позвольте еще раз лично поблагодарить за приглашение, – совершенно искренне сказал Сережа, когда завершился традиционный обмен любезностями. – Мы очень рады. Спасибо.<br/>
      – Спасибо, что нашли время приехать, – так же искренне улыбнулся посол Шпейер, – для нас большая часть.<br/>
      В зале, где собрались почти все гости, велись неторопливые беседы и ненавязчиво переливалась музыка. Столы ломились от разложенных пирамидками угощений. Изнутри снова стало подниматься необъяснимое волнение, и Кондратий, по-прежнему державший Сережу под локоть, хотя сохранял внешнее спокойствие, непроизвольно впился ногтями в его руку. Возникло навязчивое ощущение, частое в последний год и не столь далекое от истины, что весь зал обернулся в их сторону и разглядывает. Потом приятный женский голос слева сказал:<br/>
      – Feliz Navidad, señor Presidente, y prospero año nuevo. – И неловкость схлынула. Лопнула, как мыльный пузырь, оставив после себя только радость происходящего, перезвон голосов и почти осязаемое предвкушение праздника. Кондратий мимолетно боднул Сережу в плечо – большего формальная обстановка все равно не позволила бы – а потом грянула торжественная музыка, все разом оживились и тут же стихли, устремив внимание к микрофонам, и слово взял г-н Шпейер.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Для Кондратия почти любой прием неизменно превращался в несколько часов поедания тарталеток, распития чего-нибудь элитно-игристого и весьма однотипных разговоров о высоком. Для Сережи, как правило, – в то же самое, помноженное на необходимость заводить полезные для страны знакомства и время от времени толкать речи в качестве почетного гостя. Речи ему давались хорошо. Изумительно давались, говорить он умел – веско, адресно и убедительно. Но все равно каждый раз делал скорбное лицо и вздыхал себе под нос: «Пять минут позора». Когда-то давно, в самом начале их совместной деятельности, Кондратий не понимал и раздражался, потом, узнав Сережу поближе, стал переживать и успокаивать, а со временем – просто забил. Смеялся в основном, но только по-доброму, целовал в щеку и сам выталкивал из-за кулис.<br/>
      Здесь кулис не было, и речей от него, кроме одного-единственного тоста, никто не требовал. На скромный взгляд Кондратия, справился Сережа блестяще, трогательная слеза была выбита, <i>месседж</i> донесен, коммуникация состоялась, хлопали ему искренне и от души. Сам Сережа предпочел это не обсуждать и просто позволить себе, наконец, заслуженный шампан бокалского.<br/>
      К ночи, под завершение, все собравшиеся – умные серьезные дамы и господа в вечерних костюмах и платьях – с по-детски восторженным энтузиазмом похватали бенгальские огни и высыпали на улицу. Было тепло и звездно. Посреди бесснежного, на избалованный русский взгляд совершенно <i>по-летнему</i> зеленого двора возвышалась сияющая гирляндами ель.<br/>
      – Сюр какой-то, – со смешком пробормотал Кондратий, перевода взгляд с одного розового куста на другой.<br/>
      – Своеобразно, скажем так, – хмыкнул Сережа, закидывая руку ему на плечи. Градус формальности значительно снизился по сравнению с началом: многие перешли от обсуждения рабочих вопросов к обмену новостями о детях, собаках и планах на Рождество. – Хочешь домой?<br/>
      – Тут красиво, – Кондратий расслабленно прикрыл глаза, привалился к нему, цепко обнял обеими руками. – Мне все нравится. Но снега не хватает.<br/>
      Сережа запрокинул голову, рассматривая крупные, будто бы и не городские звезды. Кондратий интуитивно повторил его действие – а почти сразу после раздался первый залп, за ним еще и еще, и над головами стали расцветать золотые, розовые, зеленые цветы-вспышки.<br/>
      – Завтра будем дома, – пробормотал Сережа, отвлекаясь от салюта, чтобы поцеловать прохладный висок. – И не ной мне потом на снег, гололед и минус пятнадцать.<br/>
      <br/>
      </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      <br/>
      Проходную охраняли два амбала. Реально <i>охраняли</i>, конечно, не два, а целый отряд амбалов в штатском, но функции школьных консьержей играли двое. Кондратий притормозил у загоревшегося красным турникета и недоверчиво покосился на охрану.<br/>
      — Не по форме, Кондратий Федорович, — пожал плечами ближайший к турникету амбал. — Нам сказано: не по форме — не пускать.<br/>
      — Ой, да ладно вам, — отмахнулся Кондратий, — я к вам не на работу, мне на полчаса с Сережей увидеться, пустите, а? Я скоро уйду.<br/>
      Амбалы переглянулись между собой. Тот, что сидел поодаль от турникета, ближе к увешанной мишурой батарее циферблатов со всеми часовыми поясами страны, прокашлялся и поднялся со стула.<br/>
      Здравомыслящего человека столь внушительное нагромождение мышц повергло бы если не в ужас, то в уважительный трепет, но Кондратий, еще сравнительно недавно от таких удиравший питерскими дворами, и бровью не повел. Амбал выпрямился и продекламировал:<br/>
      — В соответствии с указом президента Российской Федерации от двадцать шестого декабря две тысячи двадцатого года на всей территории Кремля устанавливается пропускной режим. В качестве пропуска может быть предъявлен новогодний свитер или иной соответсвующий тематике праздника элемент одежды. Извините, Кондратий Федорович. На вас не наблюдаем.<br/>
      Еще некоторое время продолжалась молчаливая игра в гляделки. Из подсобки доносилась приглушенная болтовня телевещания, где-то в углу еле слышно гудел кондиционер.<br/>
      — Да вы издеваетесь. — раздраженно прошипел Кондратий, когда стало очевидно, что его не дурят и не разыгрывают, а действительно не собираются пускать внутрь. — Вот мой дресс-код. У меня исключительное право. Иммунитет. Индульгенция! Понятно? Ну все, хорош, пустите.<br/>
      Амбал, которому была вверена задача декламировать указ, — очевидно, отвечавший в их тандеме за более интеллектуально нагруженную работу, — округлил глаза-детекторы, просканировал всего Кондратия с головы до пят, уперся взглядом в демонстративно выставленный безымянный палец, заглючил и завис. Первый амбал для верности схватился за турникет и пророкотал:<br/>
      — Отставить шантаж и манипуляции! Закон есть закон. Нечего нам мозги пудрить. Звоните Сергею Петровичу и выясняйте.<br/>
      Ни насупленность, ни суровое сопение, всегда безотказно действовавшие на Сережу, охранников не проняли. Сломить оборону турникета отчаянным штурмом не представлялось возможным — смелость, конечно, города берет, но объективные физические параметры были явно не в пользу Кондратия. Стрельнув напоследок укорительным взглядом исподлобья, он отошел к окну, нащупал в кармане пальто телефон и набрал Сережу.<br/>
      Сережа ответил после второго гудка — довольно бодро и явно без всякого намерения немедленно начать раскаиваться в содеянном.<br/>
      — Какого черта, Сергей, — с ходу выпалил Кондратий, пока не перевесило желание поддаться расслабляющему действию умиротворенно-веселого тона. — Меня не пускают!<br/>
      — Хм, — многозначительно изрек на это Сережа. — Почему?<br/>
      — Из-за твоего гениального указа. Сделай с этим что-нибудь?<br/>
      Несколько секунд тишины, переполненной концентрированной неловкостью, Сережа потратил, видимо, на поиск удачной формулировки. Наконец с его стороны донеслось:<br/>
      — Нарушаем, значит. — Повисла еще секундная многозначительная тишина, в которой Кондратия успело швырнуть от нервного смеха ко всевозможным непристойным подтекстам и обратно. Потом Сережа хмыкнул: — Пособничать я не собираюсь. Прогуляйся в ГУМ, не ленись. И нечего мне тут подавать дурной пример общественности.<br/>
      Сережа добавил что-то еще и отключился — за оглушившей волной праведного возмущения Кондратий не услышал. Амбалы пожали плечами, мол, сами видите, Кондратий Федорович, перед законом все равны. Экран вспыхнул оповещением: «СЕРГЕЙ ПЕТРОВИЧ Т. ПЕРЕВеЛ ВАМ...» — радостно сообщал банк. В строке сообщения издевательски отобразилось: «На свитер и шоколадочку :)))»<br/>
      Кондратий нажал кнопку блокировки и стал медленно считать до десяти.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Сережа оторвался от разложенных на столе бумаг, как будто только и ждал, что Кондратий зайдет именно в эту секунду, и сосредоточенно сжатые губы почти сразу растянулись в искренне счастливой улыбке. Ему была удивительно к лицу рабочая обстановка, — тяжелые зеленые портьеры, трехполосный штандарт в углу и красный бархат герба на стене. Ему было к лицу благородство темного дерева, ровные черные строчки юридических клише, идеальным перпендикуляром пересекающие белизну листов. Но веселый блеск в глазах был ему к лицу все-таки несравнимо больше.<br/>
      Сережа отложил ручку, которой делал пометки на полях одного из десятка однотипных документов, вышел из-за стола, Кондратий шагнул от двери навстречу; оба замерли в полушаге друг от друга где-то посередине, простояли секунду, две, Кондратий не выдержал первым — качнулся вперед, с пятки на носок, лбом ко лбу, рукой в волосы — наклонить его, такого несправедливо высокого, целовать долго, сквозь уютный смех и тщетные попытки сказать «привет».<br/>
      Наконец у Сережи закончилось, по всей видимости терпение, он поймал в ладони родное лицо, вжался последний раз в губы сухо и сдержанно, поймал нижнюю зубами — и замер, отстранившись. Осмотрел Кондратия взглядом-сканером, не уступающим охране внизу, и ухмыльнулся:<br/>
      — Олени?<br/>
      Кондратий подтянул рукава, как будто уточняюще посмотрел на свои ноги и решительно констатировал:<br/>
      — Олени. — Чуть-чуть помолчал. Потом уточнил: — Я внизу переобулся. Если что.<br/>
      Сережа умиленно покачал головой, обнял его за плечи и повел к дивану.<br/>
      <br/>
      Внезапно вставший вопрос о дресс-коде Кондратий действительно решил в ГУМе, без зазрения совести спустив все щедрые Сережины инвестиции на белоснежный шерстяной свитер крупной фактурной вязки, расшитый золотым снежиночно-оленьим орнаментом, и огромные мягкие тапки — тоже с оленями. А потому что раньше надо было думать, дорогой Сергей Петрович, раньше.<br/>
      Отдать должное Сергею Петровичу — он не сказал ни слова против. Даже наоборот. Предположительно, решающим аргументом стала возможность усадить по-праздничному уютного Кондратия себе на колени и спрятать руки под оленьим свитером, но в данном случае цель оправдывала средства.<br/>
      Итак, Сережа был в основном занят тем, что попивал заботливо доставленный из дома какао, грыз печенье и свободной рукой вскользь поглаживал Кондратия по пояснице. Под пиджаком у самого Сережи тоже обнаружился свитер, значительно менее вызывающе-пушистый, но вполне себе новогодний – красно-бело-снежинчатый. Кондратий перебирал гору поздравительной корреспонденции и сортировал письма и открытки по стопкам в соответствии в зависимости от необходимости личного ответа.<br/>
      – Ты смотри, чего друг наш Луи пишет, – он бегло просмотрел стильную красно-белую открытку с выпуклой елью на лицевой стороне, – «Мир вам и вашему народу, и пусть в новом году у каждого будет на столе и хлеб, и бриоши»...<br/>
      Сережа чуть не поперхнулся какао.<br/>
      – Французы, – развел руками Кондратий, с трудом сдерживая смех. – Можно я напишу сложную метафору про пять хлебов?<br/>
      – Напиши, как у Стругацких. «Каждый из них не затруднился бы накормить пятью хлебами тысячу человек». Как Паша любит.<br/>
      Чтобы генерировать такого рода потрясающие идеи, Сереже был необходим, очевидно, положительный стимул: когда-то он успел убрать термос, и теперь (подсознательно, разумеется) вместо того, чтобы выводить невесомые круги на спине, чуть приподняв свитер, стал постепенно подниматься ладонями выше. Кондратий невнятно мурлыкнул, медленно выдохнул, прогибаясь, поколебался немного – и отложил открытку.<br/>
      <br/>
      </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      <br/>
      Простуженный Пестель, громко шмыгая красным носом, закашлялся, плотнее закутался в шарф и посмотрел в камеру тем суровым взглядом, которым обычно сопровождал отказ в финансировании очередного Чрезвычайно Важного Проекта.<br/>
      – Министерский иммунитет, к сожалению, не гарантирует вам защиту от гриппа, поэтому, пожалуйста, одевайтесь теплее, даже если вы работаете в правительстве, – подрагивающим от смеха голосом прокомментировала Наташа, переводя телефон на елку. – Павел Иванович умудрился заболеть под Новый год, но это не спасет его от нашего Инстаграма… Тем временем остается менее получаса, и мы вот-вот начнем прямую трансляцию, поэтому присоединяйтесь скорее, если вы этого еще не сделали. Всех ждем, всех с наступающим!<br/>
      – Полмиллиона! – отчитался из-за ноутбука Миша. – Сверимся. Шампанское?<br/>
      – Есть, – рапортовал от стола Муравьев, поднимая вверх бутылку.<br/>
      – Бокалы?<br/>
      – Девять штук и запасной, – бодро доложила Аня, для верности принимаясь пересчитывать заново всю еду и посуду: – Десять вилок, десять тарелок… Нас сколько? Я, ты, Сережа, Наташа, Кондраша, Трубецкой, Паша, Леша… кто девятый?<br/>
      – В смысле, кто? Сергей, – удивленно отозвалась Наташа.<br/>
      – Какой Сергей?<br/>
      Миша подавился смешком:<br/>
      – Твой Сергей.<br/>
      – Черт, точно. Все время забываю, – вполне искренне хлопнула себя по лбу Аня. – Вот куда они с АлексейПетровичем… Так. Ножи, сыр. Хлопушки. <i>Штопор!</i> Где… Господа! Кто спер штопор?<br/>
      – Я спер штопор, – примирительно сказал ввалившийся с балкона Баранов. – Мы с Алексеем вскрывали винные бутылки.<br/>
      Аня ожидаемо расцвела – рядом с Барановым это было, как верно подметила однажды Наташа, обычное для нее явление. Умная, гордая, знающая себе цену Аня выбрала так, как могла выбрать только она – с интуитивной проницательностью человека, отдавшего годы юности полу-подпольной политической партии. И, чего уж греха таить, не прогадала.<br/>
      – Отлично. Все в сборе, – удовлетворенно кивнул Миша, вскользь пробежавшись взглядом по комнате.<br/>
      – Если бы, – критически заметила Наташа. – Где Трубецкой?<br/>
      Аня прекратила складывать оригами из салфеток и почти взвыла:<br/>
      – Только не опять!<br/>
      – А Рылеев где? – недоверчиво уточнил Муравьев.<br/>
      – Здрасьте, приехали, – встряла Наташа. – Рылеев уже третий месяц как не Рылеев.<br/>
      – Боже, – закатил глаза Муравьев. – Хорошо. Где Трубецкой и еще один Трубецкой? Знаете, у меня есть недоброе предчувствие…<br/>
      – Да придут, куда денутся, – философски бросил Пестель, отковыривая кожуру от мандарина. – У них выбора нет.<br/>
      Шутки про несвободных людей в свободной стране прощались исключительно Пестелю – исключительно по лимитированной квоте не более двух за вечер.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      ...Огонек трижды моргнул и, наконец, загорелся ровно.<br/>
      – Началось? – зачем-то вполголоса переспросил Сережа.<br/>
      – Ну, должно, – так же тихо шепнул вбок Кондратий.<br/>
      – Ну? – шикнул из-за камеры Миша.<br/>
      «Ты оглох?» – жестами поинтересовался Пестель.<br/>
      Сережа сглотнул ком в горле, посмотрел в бокал, как будто бокал мог подсказать ему, что говорить, на Кондратия и снова в камеру.<br/>
      – Что ж… Команда говорит мне, что мы в эфире, и раз уж пару лет назад я доверил этим людям свою кампанию, у меня нет причин не доверять им сейчас. – Он выдержал небольшую паузу. Нежеланное волнение постепенно откатывалось назад. С каждым словом, как и всегда, говорить становилось легче. – <i>Добрый вечер, дорогие соотечественники, доброе утро тем, кто смотрит нас первого января. Надеюсь, вы простите нам опоздание в несколько часов: если бы мы начали вовремя по вашему графику, то нам бы попросту не хватило шампанского, чтобы охватить всех. А я сам, боюсь, не соответствовал бы под вечер образу главы государства, достойного вас хотя бы отчасти. Хотя, признаться честно, быть достойным той смелости, самоотверженности и человечности, которую вы, каждый из вас, проявляете – нелегкая, я сказал бы, титаническая задача. И все же это лучшая задача, какая только выпадала мне на весьма насыщенном жизненном пути.</i><br/>
      <i>В конце года обычно принято подводить итоги, однако в этот раз мне хотелось бы сделать исключение. Я знаю, вы и сами куда лучше способны оглянуться назад и сказать себе: мы многого добились за минувший год. По-правде говоря, мне никогда не казалось, что у президента страны есть хоть какие-то полномочия делать подобные выводы – его миссия и священная обязанность состоит лишь в том, чтобы беречь ваше право на успешные начинания, смелые проекты и громкие победы. На удивительное счастье их осмысления.</i><br/>
      <i>В России ведь говорят: новый год проведешь так, как встретишь. Я надеюсь, что все вы проводите эту волшебную ночь так, как вам того хочется. Мне повезло: в моей жизни есть величайший дар, какой только может выпасть человеку, – любовь и поддержка близких. И без них я бы ни за что не справился. Они сегодня со мной, а большего я не могу пожелать. Кое-кто, как видите, согласился даже лично присоединиться к поздравлению. </i><br/>
      <i>И вот как раз об этом я бы хотел бы сказать вам несколько слов в последние минуты уходящего две тысячи двадцатого года. Выступить с поздравлением в прямом эфире была как раз идея Кондратия, в поддержку которой он привел простое, но емкое обоснование: Новый год – это в первую очередь семейный праздник. И отмечать его нужно всей семьей.</i><br/>
      <i>Пока мы готовили речь, покупали билеты Петербург – Москва и пытались установить камеру так, чтобы в кадре была ель и не было дивана, Кондратий напомнил мне не прошлый, а позапрошлый Новый год. Новый год, который принес нам триумфальную весну и судьбоносные успешные выборы. Дело в том, что тот Новый год я провел за решеткой, и пока мои друзья пили шампанское и ели оливье, я общался с дежурным охранником и считал дни до конца административного ареста. </i><br/>
      <i>Дорогие соотечественники! Было бы нелепо рассказывать в новогоднюю ночь подобную байку, просто чтобы вас развеселить – в конце концов, я не комик и даже не думаю претендовать на чужое призвание. Но если я чего-то и хочу от всей души пожелать вам в наступающем две тысячи двадцать первом году – это помнить, что из правила »как встретишь, так и проведешь» всегда есть исключения. Все в ваших руках. Вы поистине способны на многое. Претворять в жизнь невозможное и достигать небывалых высот. Преодолевать любые трудности. Творить настоящие чудеса. Шагайте в новый год смело и не сомневайтесь: со своей стороны мы всегда подставим вам плечо, всегда защитим и поддержим. Мы верим в вас и ваши силы – я верю. Верю – и горжусь честью быть вашим президентом.</i><br/>
      <i>С Новым годом.</i><br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      …«Пятьдесят девять» в углу экрана сменилась двумя нулями, и с открытого балкона вместе с холодом донесся с улицы первый гулкий удар.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>